


Plead the Fifth

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Bucky Barnes is a DILF, F/M, Jane Foster's Little Sister, Lots of swearing and fluff, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Throwing up sucks, Unplanned Pregnancy, unplanned pregnancy weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never tell a woman or imply that she has gained weight. Bad things may happen…</p><p>Or a dress ripping, mall ambush, and a long awaited wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of my series. It can stand alone, but reading the series will give more character background and you will understand some references. It’s a fun fluff story just to get the writing juices flowing again. As always, thanks for reading!

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes had been unfrozen for a few years now and was generally acclimated to the modern world (save for the few nightmares here and there). Even though life was very different now compared to his time before HYDRA, Bucky wouldn’t trade it for the world. He and Steve were still the best pals around. He found a new group of comrades with the Avengers (while always keeping the commandos in his heart). He had a spitfire girl who could turn people’s hair gray with her foul language. And he had a son…a baby boy named Donald “Donny” Barnes who was a little over one year and already walking around and getting into trouble. For all intents and purposes, life was good. 

However, Bucky currently found himself at a crossroads. All the happiness and wonder could potentially go down the drain based on his answer to the question just posed to him.

“Bucky,” Amy Foster, sister to the infamous Jane Foster and main squeeze to the Winter Soldier, repeated his name with a furrowed brow. She turned around and pulled her hair up to display her bare back. “Can you zip up this dress?? I just need some help getting it closed.” 

The dreaded question was making the world’s deadliest assassin stop cold in fear. He didn’t wanna lie, but he also didn’t want to hurt her. How was he supposed to answer? His response was either going to make or break his wedding day. After all he and Amy had been through, his girl had finally agreed to marry him so he could make an honest woman out of her. Beautiful dresses and tuxedos had been bought (even for baby Donny!), and isolated vacation homes had been rented on the coast near a lighthouse for a fantasy beach wedding. All their friends had joined them for a week-long party together to celebrate-- (“Fucking about time!” Darcy exclaimed) --the wedding between Amy Foster and Bucky Barnes. 

“Bucky?” the quiet voice asked again when the Sergeant didn’t answer. Darcy and Clint were watching silently from the couch with Donny to see what the Winter Soldier would do.

Sergeant Barnes ran his metal hand through his long hair and took a deep breath. “Well, doll, uh...I’m not really sure…but it looks like your dress doesn’t…really….fit.”

A pause. 

“Yes it will,” Amy huffed in annoyance. “You just need to hold both of the sides together with one hand and then zip up with the other.”

The Winter Soldier eyed the dress skeptically. “Doll, I don’t want to rip your dress, and it doesn’t look like---“

“James Barnes, if you say again that the dress doesn’t fit I will fucking slap you! Just zip it really quick. I’m sucking it in!” the younger Foster sister demanded. 

“Okay…”Bucky agreed hesitantly as he stepped forward and forced the material closed with one swoop of his arm. 

And as predicted, all hell broke loose. 

The silk material of the coral dress ripped instantly leaving an entire side of the back exposed. The Winter Soldier froze as he felt Amy go rigid. 

Clint shook his head with a smirk at Bucky’s mistake. Darcy closed her eyes with a scrunched face the same time Amy wailed, “WHAT? This dress fit a month ago! I specifically got it for our rehearsal dinner. Oh my god! What the fuck will I wear now???” 

With that, the younger Foster sister ran to the vacation home’s bedroom to look in the mirror at the roll of skin preventing the dress from connecting in the back. Darcy quickly followed her with the biggest stink eye toward Bucky. 

“Bad answer, Barnesy,” Barton chided as soon as Amy left the room. He picked Donny up and tickled the infant’s tummy. “Daddy definitely isn’t getting laid on his wedding night. Nope. Not a chance,” Clint said in a baby voice while the child giggled. 

“She told me to do it! What else was I supposed to do?” Bucky demanded with wide eyes. 

Hawkeye shook his head with a chuckle. “You cut off your own arm before you have any part in pointing out weight gain! Damage control time. Better go take her into town to get a new dress. I’ll watch my wonderful nephew here. Natasha will be thrilled to be on baby duty.”

Bucky shrugged in dejected agreement as he took his son from Clint’s arms. “Don’t tell the others. She’ll be embarrassed,” he grunted as he kissed his son’s chubby cheek. 

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll be okay. Let Amy say goodbye to Donny and then send Lewis out to me and we will go hang out at her and Steve’s house while you and the little woman go shopping. We have to wait back for Thor and Jane to arrive anyway with Jane’s mom. Just be back in time for dinner,” Clint ordered with a salute. 

The Winter Soldier nodded grimly. He began to gather up Donny’s things in his diaper bag before he had to face the inevitable battle brewing in the bedroom. 

**  
Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Darcy was trying to calm her friend down. 

“Dude, it’s just a few extra pounds. Don’t freak out. We’ve been eating a lot lately. I’m pretty sure we each had our own platter of nachos and cupcakes at your bachelorette party!” Darcy said soothingly as Amy looked in the mirror horrified. 

“Darcy, I just got on the scale. It’s TEN pounds. TEN. In the span of a month I have gained TEN pounds from all of our eating! We didn’t even have that much alcohol! I was too cocky. Bucky kept saying I was perfect so I believed him and ate the nachos and bread when I should I have said no!” she shook her head and felt sick at all the poor food choices. 

Her brunette best friend giggled a little and said, “Don’t forget about that pint of ice-cream you polished off two nights ago too.”

“I was craving ice-cream!!! I didn’t know the consequences!!!” the redhead practically wailed. 

The lab assistant was pulling Amy’s wedding dress from the closet. “Good thing you chose a hippy bohemian dress for the beach. It is flowy and will easily accommodate the extra weight. Your tight little cocktail dress for the rehearsal dinner never had a chance,” Darcy observed with exaggerated sympathy. 

“Darcy!” the younger Foster sister yelled while flipping her friend off. 

“Oh relax. You’ll easily burn off the weight with all the fucking you and robocock will do on the honeymoon. Someday this will be funny. Just imagine the look on Bucky’s face as the dress ripped,” the buxom brunette laughed as she put the wedding dress back in the closet. 

Amy shook her head. “Too soon, Darce. Too soon.” 

“I’ll take you to get a new dress,” a quiet voice interrupted by the bedroom door.

Mr. Sneaky-Super Soldier and his ability to not make noises. Amy frowned but shrugged her shoulders in noncommittal agreement. “Who will watch Donny?” she asked as she took the infant from his father to place a kiss on his head. 

“You mean who is going to argue to watch him while you guys are gone. We already have a trade schedule set up for your honeymoon,” Darcy corrected as Donny smiled at her with his mother’s necklace in his mouth. 

“Clint said he and Natalia will watch him at Steve and Lewis’ place,” Bucky grunted in reply. “And your mom will get here later this evening with your sister.”

“Fine,” Amy resigned as she gave one more kiss to Donny who happily went over to Darcy. “I need a dress. I don’t have any back-ups.” 

Darcy cackled in delight and held the infant above her head. “Have fun shopping. Remember to get a dress with a little more space in the gut!” 

Amy Foster flipped her off one more time before they left the room.

**  
The car ride with just Amy and Bucky was unusually quiet. They were used to having Donny babbling or cooing in the backseat, Darcy loudly complaining about something, and Steve quietly chiding them about some inappropriate topic Amy was normally laughing about. Instead, the only sound that could be heard was the soft hum of the car engine. 

Amy Foster was grumpy and not the best company to balance her already brooding fiancé. She was supposed to get married tomorrow. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life! Instead her clothes didn’t fit, she felt like fucking shit---or “extra sluggish” as her sister politely clarified---and she felt stressed out by everyone else making sure her wedding was perfect. She felt frumpy and fat in her leggings and oversized sweater. Obviously Darcy’s influence was affecting her wardrobe choices. The brunette assistant could pull it off…Amy though, not so much! 

Bucky parked their dark SUV in front of a department store. The nearest shopping mall was about a half hour away from their vacation home. “I know we only have like, fucking 20 minutes, with the time it takes to get back and change for dinner. I’ll be fast,” Amy grumbled as she opened the door to the car. 

A warm hand quickly grabbed hers to stop her. Sergeant Barnes gently brought her hand to his lips. “You know you’re beautiful, right doll?” he murmured while staring at her with his intense gaze.  
Amy’s chest tightened and she couldn’t help but smile wistfully, feeling some of the grumpy clouds leave her. “You’re not so bad yourself, Sergeant.”

Bucky smirked before releasing her hand and walking to the other side of the car to close the door for her. He entwined his hand with hers, and the duo walked slowly into the store. Once inside, Amy had immediately spotted the bohemian style dresses that were currently the rage these days. She was better off going with a loose dress and not a tight cocktail one again. Bucky was leaning against the wall by the cash register looking bored. She was flipping through the racks and holding the dresses up to herself in a mirror when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. The redhead looked around to see what would be causing the smell when she saw an older woman nearby. The woman’s perfume was so overpowering! The younger Foster switched to another clothes rack as she tried to escape the odor. She couldn’t remember smells making her feel so sick since she was pregnant with Donny. 

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. The sensitive smells. The crazy weight gain. The food cravings and unending appetite. 

“He did it again,” she whispered out loud as realization swept over her. For as careful as they had been, Bucky’s super swimmers were apparently still more powerful. Although the idea was shocking as hell, Amy couldn’t help but smile a little. Another Barnes baby wouldn’t be the end of the world. They were planning on it anyway after the wedding. It looks like the baby had another plan of its own! Normally she would have found this news a bit distressing, but hey----she would take being pregnant over her gaining ten pounds for no reason any day! 

Amy felt a looming presence over her and knew immediately that Bucky must have read her body language. “Baby,” she breathed as she grasped his arms as they wrapped around her from behind. “I think I figured it out. I’m not just getting fat---“she began saying before he cut her off. 

“Listen carefully,” his gruff voice ordered close to her ear. “There are men here watching us. You need to get to the car and drive as fast away as possible, do you understand? Don’t cry, don’t show a reaction…just pretend you are cuddling me and telling me something.” His arms were tight around her, and his body felt scalding hot as she felt the blood rush out of her face. 

“I….uh…what?” Amy could only stammer as Bucky continued to shield her face from view by placing a kiss on her neck. 

“Your Stark watch is activated. The others will be here soon. As soon as I step away, you need to run. Do you understand, doll?” the Winter Soldier’s voice was steady, calm and full of authority. 

“Bucky. I’m not leaving you,” the redhead managed to finally sputter as her nails dug into his flesh arm. 

“You will. I’m not watching you get hurt. I’ll be fine. We’ve talked about this. You know what to do.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to do it!”

A growl of frustration escaped him. “Amelia,” he began roughly, “You are going to go to the car and get as far away from here as possible. We don’t have much time left to argue about this. Promise me!”  
Amy had to bite her lip to keep herself from yelling. “I think I’m pregnant again,” she blurted out hysterically without thinking.

There was a moment of silence before she felt Bucky’s hands travel to her stomach. He laid his forehead on top of her head. “Get to the car,” he finally ordered after a moment. “You need to go. Now.” 

He shoved Amy away from him and suddenly had a gun in his hand right as the gunshots began. People were screaming all over the department store. The redhead was crawling on her hands and knees and ducked under the cashier counter. She braved a look up and saw Bucky ram a knife through a man’s forehead as another one was attempting to tackle him from behind. A cold shudder traveled through her. She hadn’t seen the full Winter Soldier out for a while…not since those first few months after she met Bucky. Sometimes she forgot she was engaged to a deadly assassin…until moments like these where he had a knife dug in someone’s throat and was spraying blood on all the dresses around him. So much for the rehearsal dinner dress! 

Amy ducked her head to the left to throw up after she saw one goon’s brains scatter around the carpet from a gunshot to the head. Her mind felt dizzy from everything happening around her. She was trying to focus on reaching the parking lot doors when she heard a triumphant cry behind her----from a voice that was definitely not Bucky’s! Amy whipped her head around to see Bucky on his knees fighting his robotic arm that was going haywire with some electrical thing on it. 

A fierce feeling of protectiveness swept through the younger Foster. None of these assholes were going to hurt her man! She stood up on shaking legs and grabbed the nearest weapon in her hands----which happened to be shoes on the sale rack. “HEY. Fuck you assholes!” she yelled as she began to launch stilettos in their direction. 

It was just the distraction they needed. The goons looked up at her right as Iron Man burst through the ceiling and Captain America’s shield came whizzing by their heads. The fight was done within minutes. Amy didn’t stick around to watch it play out and instead finally found her way outside to the car where she proceeded to continue vomiting by the back tire. 

A hand appeared to the right of her head with a bottle of water and a towel. “You carry that around with you?” she stammered breathlessly while nodding her head thanks. 

Sam Wilson laughed and rubbed a hand on her back. “Sometimes. Things get messy after fights. Even little fights like this. What, you didn’t get a sale price you wanted so you came up in here and caused some trouble now?” 

Amy couldn’t help but join Sam in his laughing. “I wouldn’t put it past me. Unfortunately no. No dress for me tonight. All the ones in there have brains and guts sprayed on them.” The image popped in her mind and made her gag again. 

Sam took a cautious step back. “Whoa there, little lady! Don’t think about it now. Cap and your man will be out in a second and then we can get back to the house so you can relax. Dinner can wait.”  
A heavy thud and metal clang sounded next to them. “We aren’t postponing the wedding. Pepper has planned that shit for months and I want her back to focus on me again. Wedding is still on for tomorrow! TinMan will clean up just fine,” Tony Stark said casually as he landed next to the car and narrowly dodged Amy’s puddle of sickness. “Eww, MiniFoster. Way to puke where everybody walks!”

“Don’t get her thinking about it again!” Sam warned with a threatening finger toward Tony. 

“Thinking about what?” Steve Rodgers asked as he and Bucky joined the group by the car. Both men had minor cuts over their body but otherwise looked intact. 

“Puking apparently,” Stark grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he was texting away on his Starkphone. 

Bucky ignored the comment and instead was looking over Amy for any injuries. He was still rigid in his Winter Soldier persona, but allowed his hands to linger on her stomach. 

“Hey baby,” Amy whispered with a coy smile as she wiped her mouth with Sam’s towel. “Did you see where I kinda saved you this time? With shoes? ‘Cause I definitely maybe helped save the day.” 

“Didn’t you do something similar with bibles on that mission in England?” Steve asked with a cocked brow. 

Amy frowned and made the sign of the cross. “That I did, Cap. Museum gods forgive me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled his girl close to him. “Next time, just go to the car right away. Follow the plan.”

“I was following the plan,” she grumbled against his warm chest. She took a deep breath and froze as she breathed in the scent of the blood covering him. She shoved him off of her to run to the other side of the car to throw up some more. 

All the men grimaced at the sound. Bucky shrugged, pulled his shirt off, and tossed it to the side. Tony looked at the small smile inching on the Winter Soldier’s face. His eyes darted over to Amy still spitting on the other side of the car. 

“That sensitive to smells, huh?” the billionaire observed. “You knocked her up again, didn’t you?”

Captain America gasped and clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Sergeant Barnes shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe.”

“Oh god. Not another rubber glove incident,” Tony cringed and shuddered. “I’m calling Pep. We will have a low key dinner tonight. You two clean up and then collect your offspring from Clint and Natasha. Big party is still on for tomorrow. Be there or be square.” 

With that, the group waved over the influx of SHIELD cars who were coming over to diffuse the department store situation and clean up. Amy took gentle steps with Steve offering her a hand up to the back of the SUV as he, Bucky, and Sam headed back to the vacation home. 

**  
“Isn’t there a rule about seeing the bride before the wedding day?” Amy Foster asked casually as she dug her spoon in the ice cream container. Donny was perched on her hip and watching each spoonful with fascination. 

Bucky looked up from the StarkPad he was scrolling through. “Not in this wedding. No way in hell I’m leaving you two alone right now.” 

A warm feeling crept up Amy’s toes at his protective voice. She didn’t care if feminists everywhere cringed at the idea----she loved that she belonged to him. “Yeah, yeah. Steve and one of the guys could have stayed with us but that would have prevented Darcy’s nookie time and made her all pissy for tomorrow.”

“God forbid Lewis misses a night of necking,” his Brooklin accent broke through. 

“I know. I don’t mind. I’m glad you’re here too. I guess we have, like, 7 months more of all the necking we want without worry,” the younger Foster sister snickered as she jerked her head toward the positive pregnancy test on the counter. 

The super soldier smirked. “Only more reason for me to not leave your side.” His voice got a little darker as his eyes found his StarkPad again. “Those weren’t even HYDRA goons at the store. Some other player trying weasel in.” 

The redhead considered that idea as she put the ice-cream back in the freezer. The infant on her hip babbled as she set him down on the carpet for him to walk toward his toys. She frowned a little as she considered the idea of more danger coming. It was hard enough seeing Bucky leave to go on missions the one or two times a month. She didn’t like the idea of him being gone more because of some new bad guy on the street, especially since there was another baby Barnes on the way. As always, her deadly assassin fiancé read her body language like a book. He shut down his StarkPad and pulled the younger Foster sister in his arms. 

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll be fine. The team looks after each other,” he murmured as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. 

“I know…but it doesn’t make me not worry any less,” she whispered back. 

He considered that for a moment and kissed her hand with her engagement ring. His lady was a hellcat, but that didn’t make it easy on her for being with a guy like him. “You sure about tomorrow? We don’t have to go through with it if it isn’t something you want…” he offered, though the idea of her not marrying him clenched his chest. 

Amy looked at him as though he grew a third head. “Are you fucking crazy? There’s no backing out now, Sergeant! We are getting married tomorrow and having a beautiful storybook wedding or so help me!” 

Bucky chuckled and kissed his woman again. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You got me ‘till the end of the line. Don’t forget,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Never,” he swore with his forehead against hers. 

****

Waves crashed upon the beach in the early sunrise wedding. The couple said ‘I do’ on soft sand to the cheers of their friends and close family members. Donny was standing on his shaky, chubby legs with one arm wrapped around his father’s muscular leg as his parents exchanged their vows. It was only fitting that Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was the officiant at the wedding after Darcy showed him where to get an online minister’s license (“I guess it’s fitting Mr. Buzzkill plays the priest!” Tony had laughed). 

Steve grabbed his godson from the ground and cleared his throat. “It truly is with the biggest pleasure and joy that I introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Barnes for the first time,” Captain America beamed to the cheers and whistles of their audience. 

“You know, this is actually kinda depressing,” Clint said to Darcy as they watched Amy and Bucky walk down the aisle with flower pedals getting thrown at them. “It feels like the end of an era. Like all of our mischief has come to an end.” 

The brunette lab assistant rolled her eyes. “Oh please. As far as I’m concerned it’s just a title. You know she’s pregnant again, right? Plus Amy Foster, little sister to Jane Foster, just married the Winter Soldier. That’s a freaking soap opera if I ever heard one.” 

Jane Foster snorted at the accusation, but Darcy didn’t miss her boss slightly dab at the moisture at her eyes. Tony clasped a hand on Clint and Darcy’s shoulders as the rest of the wedding party followed the newlyweds. 

“Don’t worry, my ol’ compadres,” he winked to the Foster sisters’ mom and stepdad as he walked by. “There is still plenty of trouble to get into. Starting with the reception.” 

“Tony,” a righteous voice of authority said from behind, “What exactly do you have planned?” Steve demanded as he handed baby Donny to Darcy with a raised brow. 

The billionaire former playboy philanthropist put his hands up in innocence with a devilish smile. He watched the happy couple continue kissing each other by the entrance of the outside sheer tent for the reception. It was enough to make even his icy heart melt. 

“Nothing, Cap. Nothing at all,” Stark said with a chuckle. “Let’s just say I plead the fifth. It isn’t anything this darling couple or their wonderful avenging family can’t handle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave my series there for now. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
